


#42 Someone

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [42]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash never saw the danger coming or considered he might find himself so helpless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#42 Someone

Somebody was coming toward him. Ash was painfully aware of the sound of their footsteps fast approaching and the undergrowth crunching beneath their feet. He curled his body up tighter and burrowed further into the hollow of the tree, hoping that would be enough to hide himself. Ash then squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath, praying that the hunter would fail to notice him in the shadow of the tree.

He had no idea who these people were or where they had come from. All Ash knew was that they had come out of nowhere and for some reason they were after him. He had attempted to fend off the first attackers with his Pokémon but the tranquiliser darts had quickly taken them down. When they had collapsed one by one, the people clad in uniform had come out and advanced on the surprised trio. With no way of defending themselves against the enemy, there had been nothing that anyone could do. Brock had stepped forward to protect the younger two, shouting at them to run for it before charging at the strangers. Knowing that it was futile to do anything else at that point, Ash and Dawn had run for it. In the ensuing chaos however, the two had ended up being separated and Ash had no idea where Dawn was right now.

Ash hoped that Pikachu and the others were safe. He wondered what those strange uniform people could possibly want. It was definitely him they were after and they had even chased him all the way into the woods so he was sure he was their only target. It seemed the Pokémon weren't what they wanted which were a relief and Brock and Dawn would hopefully not be hurt, though he still felt bad about leaving them behind.

"I can't see the boy anywhere," a nearby grunt spoke. "Where could he have got to?"

"I'm sure he's around somewhere," someone else said. "We've got to find him soon or our boss won't be happy."

A soft gasp passed through Ash's lip and he grew tense. He wondered who the boss of these people was supposed to be.

A pair of legs moved in front of the tree and came to a stop. Ash gritted his teeth and willed them to keep going. When the person knelt down, Ash was sure his heart had stopped right then. He found himself looking right into the enemy's eyes.

"Well, well. There you are!"

The young trainer acted fast, striking him in the face and leaping past him. He started to run as fast as he could. His pulse roared in his ears along with the shouts of his pursuers.

A heavy force crashed into his back and floored him, knocking the wind out of him. Ash was lifted up and he dangled helplessly in that strong grasp, finding himself unable to do anything against the grip of the man who held onto him tight.

"Got you now," the man spoke into his ear. "Giovanni is going to be pleased that we've captured you."

That name sounded vaguely familiar but Ash didn't have too long to think about it as a syringe was plunged into his neck. His last thought as his body grew steadily weaker was a prayer for someone to help him.

Nobody came however. His vision blurred and the darkness swooped in on him then he knew no more.


End file.
